


Lan Zhan, look! I'm a fox!

by circazure



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox! Wei Wuxian X Dragon! Lan Wangji, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circazure/pseuds/circazure
Summary: fic where Wei Wuxian reborns as a nine-tailed foxor,just dragon x fox wangxian indulgence( ◜‿◝ )♡
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Lan Zhan, look! I'm a fox!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite new at this so, I hope you like it!(◕ᴗ◕✿)

In a small cave in the forest, Wei Wuxian wakes up to a wet feeling in his eyes. He sat up and wondered where he is and why he's here. Wei Wuxian walked to the entrance of the cave while thinking.  
 _'It seems I have been reborn?'_  
He finds a nearby lake and drinks, until he sees something in the reflection. It's a nine-tailed fox. The fox was looking straight at him with it's black orbs. Suddenly, Wei Wuxian thought of something.  
 _'Is that...me..?'_  
He stands up, sits back down, wave his hand, and yet the fox still copies him. The fox is indeed him. Wei Wuxian decides to go back to the cave to check. Inside, he sees a half eaten bun, a nest, and worn out clothes.  
'So this body can change to human? That's convenient'  
Wei Wuxian smirked to himself. He tried to transform, however it looks like he cannot. He tries again and finally, he transforms into human form. Looking at his reflection, Wei Wuxian acknowledges that this body is good looking. But while checking, he suddenly transforms back to his fox form. He tries to change to human form and yet he still goes back to fox form after a couple minutes. Wuxian decided to stop trying and checked if there's anything wrong with his body.  
 _'This body's core is damaged. Perhaps I need to cultivate?'_  
Wei Wuxian circulates his spiritual power and cultivates. But his speed is very slow. It seems he has to stay in his fox form for a while. He can increase the speed by eating spiritual food however he does not possess those right now. Wei Wuxian decides to go to the nearest village. Considering how he only has a half eaten bun right now, he might as well shamelessly act cute to ask for food.

Lan Wangji was walking on the streets of Yiling when he saw a crowd gathering in the plaza. They seem to be solemnly listening to something. Nearing the crowd, he catches a glimpse of what is happening. A snow-white fox was playing the wooden piano with it's tails. Something in Lan Wangji clicks. He must take that fox. He nears towards the fox but as if it sensed someone the fox looked at his direction. And ran. The fox ran away at the sight of Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji wanted to follow however his clan's disciples were waiting for him.

Wei Wuxian already ate and was planning to leisurely spend his time in the plaza. However, the sight of someone he loved dearly scared the shit outta him. Wei Wuxian ran as fast as he could. He was panicking. He wanted to run into that man's arms and wanted to run away at the same time. He chose the latter.

Lan Wangji declines the wine offered to him. He does not like it. He came here for a night hunt with the junior disciples from the Lan Dragon clan.  
 **"Han Guang Jun, does not like wine Mr."** Lan Jingyi rudely says. Lan Shizui scolds him softly and apologizes to the man offering. Lan Wangji and his juniors are currently eating in a restaurant to have energy for the night hunt. They are very lively, of course, Jingyi being the liveliest. Lan Wangji sees it's half past 8 and decides to go to bed.  
 **"Sizhui, remind them to sleep at 9 and wake up at 5."**  
Lan Sizhui nods and bows to Lan Wangji.  
Lan Wangji was already on the bed, about to sleep, when he hears the door creaking. He stares at the intruder, waiting for it to notice him. The said intruder turns around and sees him. It was a fox. A white fluffy fox with red streaks. The fox freezes at the sight of Lan Wangji. It was natural for foxes to be afraid of dragons, same as it was natural for an intruder to be afraid of the person they are intruding.

Wei Wuxian finally snapped from his thoughts when Lan Wangji stood up and walked to his direction. He wanted to run. He missed this guy. However, he was also guilty. In the end he ran for the door. Lan Wangji was faster however, he already locked the door.  
 _'He can't have recognized me right..?'_  
Lan Wangji was thinking how this cute thing opened the door. Yes, he thinks the fox is cute. He clearly knows why. Lan Wangji picks up the fox and pets it.

Wei Wuxian _'....? Did he just...pet me..?'_  
 _'Lan Zhan? Petting a fox?'_

Wei Wuxian wanted to laugh. So this guy actually has a cute side huh. However cute Lan Zhan is, Wei Wuxian was hungry. The fox Wei Ying squeaked and ran to the table. He put his paw on the plate, trying to say that he was hungry. Lan Wangji understood and asked the inn people for a light meal. It seems he decided to keep this cute fox. Wei Wuxian was pleased, this person still understood him the most.  
Lan Wangji suddenly stood when he was still eating. Lan Wangji picked him up and brought him to the bed. The clock striked nine and it was time to rest.  
 _'Sigh, he still follows these rules. I haven't even finished eating.'_  
Wei Wuxian was about to go to sleep when he hears something.  
 **"Good night, Wei Ying."**


End file.
